


FAQ

by CAMIR



Series: CAMIRs Headcanon [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 5 Chapters - 5 Characters, Contest Entry, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sex Education, Short & Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: Q hat ein paar Fragen. Und muss notgedrungen seine liebsten Starfleet-Offiziere um Rat fragen.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: CAMIRs Headcanon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365499
Kudos: 1





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Entry [High 5](https://treknation.de/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=35) auf [Treknation](https://treknation.de)
> 
> Der Titel der Story ist das unlustigste Wortspiel aller Zeiten.
> 
> 1) Fast jede Q-Folge hatte ein unlustiges Wortspiel mit Q im Titel.
> 
> 2) Frequently Asked Questions - genau das was Q hat: Fragen.
> 
> 3) Es spricht sich irgendwie wie "Fuck". Das ist... Absicht.

## I.

„Ja, Jean-Luc... ooooh ja!“

Beverly Crusher lag verschwitzt in Jean-Luc Picards Armen und gab sich ganz der Ekstase des Liebesspiels hin. Nach einer anstrengenden Mission und den darauffolgenden stressigen Tagen hatten sie endlich einmal wieder Zeit füreinander gefunden und Picard wollte jede Minute davon nutzen. Dazu gehörte auch, seiner Partnerin jene Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, die sie in seinen Augen verdiente. Seit die kleine Madeleine auf der Welt war, waren solche Momente eine wahre Kostbarkeit.

Ein Lichtblitz unterbrach das Paar in seiner Aktivität und eine humanoide Gestalt saß an der Bettkante.

„Das nennt man dann wohl Coitus interruptus,“ stellte Q trocken fest.

Blitzschnell ließ Picard von seiner Partnerin ab und wickelte die Bettdecke um sich, was dazu führte, dass Beverly nun splitternackt dalag. Sie setzte sich auf, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu bedecken.

„Q!“ knurrte der Captain.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie die Unterbrechung,“ sagte das übermächtige Wesen entschuldigend und hob beide Hände. „Aber ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus Ihnen, mon capitaine. Sie haben sich bereits einmal erfolgreich fortgepflanzt und trotzdem machen Sie mit diesem primitiven Akt einfach weiter. Wieso?“

Picard funkelte Q einfach nur verärgert an, sodass es Beverly war, die das Wort ergriff.

„Weil es Spaß macht,“ erwiderte sie achselzuckend. „Es setzt Endorphine frei, es löst Stress...“

„Ah, die biochemischen Vorgänge, die einen sterblichen Körper so manipulieren, ich verstehe. Aber trotzdem...“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich beobachte Sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile…“

 _„Wie bitte?_ “ fragte Picard mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, aber Beverly legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„…also wie ich sagte, eine ganze Weile…“ fuhr Q unbeirrt fort. „Und ich bin über die Häufigkeit dieser Aktivität immer noch sehr verwundert. Das hätte ich Ihnen niemals zugetraut, Jean-Luc. Aber anscheinend hat Doktor Crusher Ihnen noch ein paar versteckte Reserven entlockt, wie mir scheint.“

Picard lief rot an und Beverly unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Versteckte Talente, wie mir scheint...“ sagte sie, was Picards Laune nicht gerade hob.

„Q, wenn Sie schon die Frechheit besitzen uns beim Geschlechtsakt zu beobachten, dann tun Sie mir wenigstens den Gefallen und _erzählen es mir nicht!_ “ rief er aufgebracht.

„Die Aussicht auf einen Voyeur ist Ihnen also unangenehm, interessant,“ kommentierte Q.

„Okay, raus mit der Sprache Q,“ war es jetzt wieder an Beverly. „Wieso sind Sie _wirklich_ hier?“


	2. II.

_Einige Stunden vorher…_

„Chakotay, ich habe nachgedacht…“

Kathryn Janeway warf ihrem Geliebten einen Blick über die Schulter zu, während sie ihre Uniformjacke abstreifte. Der Angesprochene lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und blickte sie versonnen an. Es fühlte sich _gut_ an, wieder auf der _Voyager_ zu sein und sie hatte diesen Ort bewusst gewählt.

Als sie eine Weile nicht weitersprach, setzte sich Chakotay auf.

„Kathryn?“ fragte er mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in der Stimme. Sie seufzte und wandte sich zu ihm um, die Jacke über ihren rechten Arm gehängt.

„Wenn du nicht mehr möchtest, ist das auch in Ordnung,“ bot ihr Chakotay an und brachte sie damit zum Schmunzeln. Und ob sie wollte! Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, gab es einen grellen Lichtblitz und eine humanoide Gestalt saß dem Paar in einem Sessel gegenüber.

„Kathy, ich verstehe dich nicht. Mit _mir_ hast du es abgelehnt, dich fortzupflanzen und mit _dem da_ , willst du es jetzt tun?“

Janeway starrte Q mit offenem Mund an, während Chakotay mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck seine Partnerin anstarrte.

„Fortpflanzen?!“ rief er überrascht, während Janeway gleichzeitig indigniert „Q!“ schrie.

Das Paar blickte sich an und Janeway errötete. Schnell war sie wieder in ihre Uniform geschlüpft. Dann funkelte sie den Eindringling feindselig an.

„Q, ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie sich aus meinen Privatangelegenheiten heraushielten!“

„Aber Kathy, ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun. Seit Wochen denkst du an nichts anderes und bringst einfach den Mund nicht auf…“

„Seit Wochen?!“ entfuhr es Chakotay und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich.

„Q!“ schnaubte Janeway erneut und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das ist alleine _meine_ , ich meine _unsere_ Sache!“

Das Wesen machte eine entschuldigende Geste, indem es beide Handflächen nach außen kehrte.

„Schon gut, schon gut…“ Q stand auf und ging um das Paar herum, das seinen Bewegungen mit misstrauischen Blicken folgte.

Nach einer Weile des nachdenklichen Umhergehens sprach er jene Worte, die er besser nicht geäußert hätte: „Es besteht keine Chance, dass ich zusehen könnte, oder?“


	3. III.

## III.

„Und deshalb bin ich jetzt bei Ihnen, Jean-Luc!“

Der Captain der _Enterprise_ rieb sich verwundert die Augen, immer noch sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. Schließlich gab er auf.

„Ich kann nicht folgen,“ war das höflichste, das er herausbrachte.

Q seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten,“ murmelte er. Und dann so leise und zerknirscht, dass man es kaum hören konnte: „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

„Wie bitte?“ fragte Beverly mit unschuldigem Blick.

„ICH BRAUCHE IHRE HILFE!“ wiederholte Q nun lauter und stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel, um darin sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Es schien ihm zu entgehen, dass Beverly leise kicherte.

„Aber wobei denn?“ fragte sie unbeirrt weiter.

Q stand auf und blickte auf Captain und Ärztin, die sich das Bett teilten.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“

„Nein,“ sagte Picard, während Beverly gleichzeitig „Ja,“ sagte. Q blickte beide nacheinander an.

„Was denn nun?“ fragte er und in seiner Stimme war ein Hauch Verzweiflung. Sie wiederholten ihre Aussagen und starrten sich dann an.

„Beverly, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll?“ Der Captain war kurz davor, die Geduld zu verlieren.

Die Ärztin stand auf und stellte sich Q gegenüber. Es kostete sie große Anstrengung, nicht zu lachen.

„Sie brauchen eine Lektion in Liebe, habe ich recht?“

Das Wesen schluckte und nickte.

„Q und ich… wir verstehen uns schon länger nicht mehr so gut. Und wenn ich Sie so sehe, mon Capitaine und wenn ich Kathy sehe, wie sie sich mit ihrem Chuckles in den Laken wälzt, frage ich mich, was ich falsch mache…“

„Was uns betrifft, wüsste ich schon…“ setzte Picard an, aber Beverly unterbrach ihn mit einer Handgeste.

„Sie wollen von uns lernen, wie man Sex hat?“ fragte sie nur noch einmal zur Sicherheit.

Q wand sich einen Moment bevor er schließlich eifrig nickte. „Ich versuche es zu verstehen. Es ist so primitiv, so animalisch, so basal… Und trotzdem scheinen Sie es zu genießen. Es scheint eine wichtige Rolle in Ihren Beziehungen zu spielen.“

„Und jetzt fragen Sie sich, ob Sie Q in dieser Hinsicht etwas vernachlässigt haben?“ Jegliches Amüsement war aus Beverlys Gesicht gewichen.

„Das nun auch.“ Q wirkte auf einmal verlegen und nervös. „Q und ich sind die ersten seit Äonen, die so etwas überhaupt… ausprobiert haben. Ihr Menschen habt Jahrtausende Erfahrung damit gesammelt und wenn die Tiraden von Jean-Luc für eines gut waren, dann, um anzupreisen wie weit entwickelt ihr doch seid.“

„Nicht jede Beziehung glückt. Diese Erfahrung gehört genauso dazu,“ sagte die Ärztin vorsichtig.

„Doktor, ich beobachte die Menschheit schon länger, als es Sie gibt. Dieser Sachverhalt ist mir durchaus bekannt.“ Langsam kehrte Qs Überheblichkeit zurück.

Beverly zuckte die Schultern, während Picard auf dem Bett saß und die Stirn runzelte.

„Dann weiß ich nicht, wozu Sie uns brauchen.“

Eine Weile herrschte unangenehme Stille, bis es aus Q herausplatzte:

„Ich brauche jemanden, der es mir _zeigt!_ “

„Und was haben wir damit zu tun?“ mischte Picard sich ein. „Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft…“

„Jean-Luc, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich habe bereits zugesehen, aber das war nur bedingt hilfreich.“

Der Captain lief knallrot an. „Langsam habe ich aber genug!“ entfuhr es ihm.

„Nach allem was ich für Sie getan habe…,“ entgegnete Q mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „…hätte ich wirklich gedacht, Sie könnten mir diesen kleinen Gefallen erweisen.“

„Ich habe eine Idee!“ rief Beverly. Sowohl Q als auch Picard drehten sich zu ihr um, letzterer mit missbilligendem Blick.

„Beverly?!“ fragte er mit warnendem Unterton.

„Keine Sorge, Jean-Luc!“ Sie lächelte und streifte sich schnell ihre Uniform über. An Q gewandt sagte sie: „Folgen Sie mir zum Holodeck!“


	4. IV.

## IV.

Während Beverly Crusher durch die Gänge der _Enterprise_ eilte, fragte sie sich, ob ihre Idee wirklich so gut war, wie sie in ihrem Kopf ausgesehen hatte. Neben ihr hielt Q mit ihr Schritt, was schon in sich absurd war. Er hätte sie beide auf der Stelle an den Zielort transportieren können, schien sich aber dieses Mal auf Beverlys Bedingungen einzulassen.

Als sich die Türen des Holodecks hinter ihnen schlossen atmete die Ärztin erst einmal aus. Q blickte sich neugierig im leeren Raum um.

„Das ist also Ihre kleine Spielwiese!“ entfuhr es ihm und sie nickte, während sie die Kontrollen betätigte.

„Wir wollen eben auch hin und wieder Gott spielen,“ murmelte sie und Q schnaubte.

„Ich _spiele_ nicht Gott!“

In dem leeren Raum erschien ein gesichtsloses, humanoides Hologramm, das reglos dastand. Beverly drehte sich zu ihrem Gast um und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Natürlich. Aber nichtsdestotrotz haben Sie _uns_ kleine Sterbliche um Hilfe gebeten.“

„Was genau soll das hier werden?“ Q schien nicht besonders überzeugt zu sein. Beverly rechnete es ihm an, dass er nicht versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, welche Art von Vorlieben Sie haben.“ Sie wies auf das Hologramm. „Am besten wird es sein, wenn Sie es selbst gestalten.“

Q beäugte die reglose Gestalt misstrauisch und ging dann einige Male um sie herum, während er mit der Hand über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart strich. Schließlich verschwanden das Hologramm und Q in einem Lichtblitz. Als sie wieder auftauchten, sah sich Beverly ihrem eigenen Ebenbild gegenüber. Die holografische Figur hatte sich in einen nackten Picard verwandelt.

„Und wenn ich mich in Sie verwandle und es mir von Jean-Luc zeigen lassen würde?“ fragte Q mit Beverlys Stimme.

„Nein!“ rief diese sofort energisch.

„ _Wieso_ denn nicht!?“

Sie überlegte, Q zu sagen, er solle sich derlei Scherze sparen. Letzten Endes musste sie sich aber eingestehen, eine solche Situation geradezu provoziert zu haben. Überdies würde sie damit nur das Gegenteil erreichen. Also wählte sie eine andere Erklärung.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren - er würde Sie sofort erkennen. Und dann würde er _diese_ Aktivität mit Ihnen bestimmt nicht mehr durchführen.“ Sie trat einen Schritt auf Q zu und stach ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust. „Sie sind weniger subtil, als Sie selbst von sich glauben, Q.“

Das Wesen zuckte mit den Achseln und kratzte sich dann am Kopf.

„Einen Versuch war es wert. Na schön, Doktor, ich spiele nach _Ihren_ Spielregeln.“

Damit nahm er wieder seine normale Gestalt an. Das Hologramm hingegen behielt sein Aussehen. „Wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt?“

„Zuerst geben Sie dem Hologramm eine Gestalt Ihrer Wahl – eine _andere_ Gestalt.“ Sie war froh, dass Jean-Luc von alledem nichts mitbekam.

Der holographische Picard verschwand in einem Lichtblitz bevor die Figur wiedererschien. Beverly sah sich einer attraktiven Brünetten mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Q!“ rief Q nicht ganz ohne Stolz. „Zumindest so, wie Sie sie wahrnehmen würden.“

„Nicht schlecht, Q!“ Beverly lachte. „Das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut.“

„Für mich ist nur das Beste gut genug!“ Jovial klopfte Q dem reglosen Hologramm auf die Schultern. „Wie sieht Ihr Lehrplan jetzt aus?“

„Ich bin ein Mensch. Ich kann Ihnen in erster Linie zeigen, was bei mir funktioniert. Aber – und da werden Sie mir beipflichten – bei einem erstaunlich hohen Prozentsatz anderer humanoider Spezies funktioniert die Kopulation nach ähnlichen Prinzipien. Das ist es doch, was Sie eigentlich wissen wollen, oder nicht?“

Q blinzelte unschuldig.

„Was genau?“

„Was einer Frau Lust bereitet.“

„Q ist aber keine Humanoide.“

„Q ist aber eine Frau!“

Q kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich denke schon,“ gab er schließlich zu.

„Na also! Dann hören Sie mir jetzt mal genau zu!“

Q ließ sich einen Stuhl erscheinen und setzte sich darauf, während Beverly an das Hologramm heranschritt.

„Das Wichtigste, bei allem was Sie tun, ist Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Partnerin wird Ihnen bereits hoch anrechnen, wenn Sie sich Zeit für sie nehmen und versuchen, ihre Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen – selbst, wenn es auf Anhieb noch nicht so gut funktioniert. Was ihr besonders gut gefällt ist ein gemeinsamer Lernprozess, der aus Kommunikation und Zuneigung beruht.“

Q rutschte gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Das weiß ich doch alles schon!“ beschwerte er sich.

„Und haben Sie es auch angewandt?“ hakte Beverly sofort nach worauf ihr Gegenüber plötzlich seine Schuhe besonders interessant fand.

„Nein,“ murmelte Q. Und dann fügte er nach einer Pause hinzu: „Q hat mich nicht gelassen.“

„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, aber vermutlich war es für Q genauso neu wie für Sie. Sie müssen beide lernen, gemeinsam.“ Beverly ließ sich nicht beirren.

Q dachte einen Augenblick über das Gesagte nach.

„In Ordnung, verstanden. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?“

„Von mir aus. Dazu ist es nötig, ein wenig mit dem Hologramm zu interagieren. Es ist mit einem lernfähigen Algorithmus ausgestattet und wird sich schnell Ihren Wünschen und Bedürfnissen anpassen.“

„Muss das sein?“ murrte Q.

„Haben Sie einen besseren Vorschlag?“ entfuhr es Beverly, die diesen Satz schon im nächsten Augenblick bitter bereute.

„Den habe ich in der Tat,“ erklärte Q großspurig und schnippte mit dem Finger. Das Hologramm öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. Im nächsten Augenblick heulten die Sirenen des roten Alarms.

„Q, was haben Sie _getan_?!“ rief Beverly.

„Ich habe dem Hologramm Leben eingehaucht, so wie Sie es von mir wollten.“

Da begriff Beverly. Im nächsten Moment piepte ihr Kommunikator.

„Picard an Crusher!“

„Crusher hier!“ antwortete sie sofort, auf jede Art von Strafpredigt gefasst.

„Beverly, was zur Hölle treibt ihr da?!“

„Ich wollte Q zeigen…“ begann sie, aber Picard ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Was immer er mit dem Schiffscomputer gemacht hat, soll er sofort _rückgängig_ machen!“ schrie Picard. Im Hintergrund war die Computerstimme zu hören: „Jean-Luc, wieso behandelst du mich immer so herablassend?“ Dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Sie haben dem Computer ein Bewusstsein gegeben!“ rief sie vorwurfsvoll in Richtung Q.

„Nein,“ erwiderte dieser ruhig. „Dem ganzen Schiff!“


	5. V.

## V.

Beverlys Kommunikator piepte zum zweiten Mal. Sie rollte mit den Augen bevor sie annahm. Es war noch einmal Picard.

„ _Beverly?!_ Das Schiff spielt verrückt und das haben wir deinen seltsamen Ideen zu verdanken. Damit ist jetzt Schluss! Q geht und zwar _sofort!!“_ Im Hintergrund war erneut die Computerstimme zu hören.

„Mit welchem Recht kommandiert ihr mich herum? Ich will auch nach meiner Meinung gefragt werden. Warp 5 ist schlecht für den Teint meiner Außenhülle, außerdem gibt es im Zingara-Nebel nichts Spannendes zu sehen...“  
Dann schaltete sich Jean-Luc wieder ein.

„Ich kann so nicht arbeiten. Ich war von Anfang an dagegen!“

Ohne den Kanal zu schließen drehte sich Beverly zu Q um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Das hört auf der Stelle auf! Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, Ihnen zu helfen und dazu stehe ich. Aber es kann nicht sein, dass darunter der gesamte Schiffsbetrieb leidet.“

„Kann wenigstens das Hologramm ein Bewusstsein haben?“ fragte Q kleinlaut.

„NEIN!“ Dabei hatte sich die Ärztin doch geschworen, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. Q seufzte und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin das Hologramm wieder reglos dastand.

Über den Kommunikator konnte Beverly mitanhören, wie auf der Brücke der Normalzustand wieder einkehrte. Dann beendete sie die Verbindung.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Q etwas niedergeschlagen. Er verwandelte seinen Stuhl in eine Art Bank und setzte sich darauf.

Beverly musste zugeben, nun auch selbst mit ihrem Latein am Ende zu sein. Ihr wurde langsam klar, dass das alles nicht so funktionierte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat. Tatsächlich fragte sie sich langsam, _was_ sie sich eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Sie setzte sich neben das Wesen.

„Noch einmal ganz langsam, Q,“ hakte sie deshalb nach. „Welche Art von Hilfe, haben Sie sich von uns _genau_ versprochen? Die Theorie dürften Sie ja ganz ausgezeichnet kennen und welchen Lerneffekt Sie sich von einer Nachahmung menschlicher Kopulation versprechen, weiß ich bei näherer Betrachtung auch nicht. Das alles ist ja nur sehr begrenzt auf Ihre Beziehung mit Q zu übertragen. Und obwohl Sie natürlich in der Theorie nichts daran hindert, sich in Menschen oder andere Humanoide zu verwandeln und all das selbst auszuprobieren, habe ich doch meine Zweifel, ob es das ist, was Sie im Sinn haben. Ich glaube, es geht Ihnen um etwas ganz anderes?“

Q, der sein Kinn nachdenklich auf seine Hand abgestützt hatte, blickte auf.

„Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Ich meine, Sie haben Probleme in ihrer Beziehung zu Q. Und aus Gründen, die ich mir nicht erklären kann, haben Sie beschlossen, ein Auge auf uns Menschen zu werfen, insbesondere Jean-Luc und mich und seit Neustem auch Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay. Was Sie sehen, sind zwei Paare bei denen eine Beziehung im Großen und Ganzen funktioniert und Sie sehen, dass Sexualität zumindest eine gewisse Rolle zu spielen scheint. Daher ziehen Sie die Schlussfolgerung, etwas Ähnliches auch in Ihrer Beziehung zu Q ausprobieren zu müssen.“

Zögerlich nickte Q, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war, von einer Sterblichen die Geheimnisse des Lebens erklärt zu bekommen.

Beverly lächelte.

„Ich habe es Ihnen schon am Anfang gesagt: Sex macht Spaß und es setzt Endorphine frei – etwas worüber Sie sich wohl keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen – aber es ist nicht alles in einer Beziehung. Wichtiger sind gegenseitiger Respekt und bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Wenn Sie ihre Beziehung zu Q retten wollen, dann nicht, indem Sie lernen, wie man richtig Sex hat. Auch wenn ich es Ihnen natürlich trotzdem gerne zeige!“

„Wirklich?“ Qs Miene hellte sich auf und bevor Beverly etwas erwidern konnte, hatten sich ihre Kleider in einem grellen Lichtblitz aufgelöst und lagen nun feinsäuberlich zusammengelegt neben einem eben erschienenen Bett. Instinktiv verschränkte sie die Arme, weil sie fröstelte.

„Was soll das, Q?!“

Q blickte sie ernsthaft an.

„Es ist nicht das, was Sie denken, Doktor! Sie sind viel zu langweilig für meinen Geschmack!“

„Besten Dank auch!“

„Ich dachte nur, ich nehme Ihnen Arbeit ab, wenn Sie es mir zeigen.“

„So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint!“ rief Beverly entrüstet.

„Ich bitte Sie! Dieser Holo-Kindergarten führt doch zu nichts.“

„Und wie haben Sie sich das dann vorgestellt?“

Q gestikulierte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Bett.

„Sie legen sich hin und erklären es mir!“

„Oh nein!“ Energisch ging Beverly auf ihre Kleider zu und begann wieder damit, sich anzuziehen. „Ich werde Ihnen bestimmt nicht freiwillig als Anschauungsobjekt dienen. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich es Ihnen zeige müssen Sie sich mit dem Hologramm begnügen.“

Q seufzte.

„Na schön!“

Er ließ es zu, dass Beverly sich wieder ankleidete und ging in der Zwischenzeit auf und ab. Was immer in seinem Kopf vorging, er teilte es nicht mit. Als Beverly fertig war, klopfte sie noch einmal imaginären Schmutz von der Kleidung. Dann blickte sie in das Gesicht eines unglaublich ernsten Q.

„Sie haben Recht!“ murmelte er geschlagen.

„Womit genau?“ fragte sie.

„Damit, dass meine Probleme mit Q anderer Natur sind. Ich hatte gehofft eine… Abkürzung gehen zu können.“ Er wirkte sehr zerknirscht.

„Abkürzung?“ hakte Beverly scheinheilig nach. Sie wusste genau, wovon Q sprach, wollte es aber aus seinem Munde hören.

„Ich dachte ich könnte es mit Q schaffen, ohne so viel… Arbeit in unsere Beziehung zu investieren.“

Beverly verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Zuhören und die Meinung anderer gelten lassen – sie konnte sich wenig vorstellen, das Q schwerer fiel.

„Aber letzten Endes haben Sie wohl recht,“ seufzte das Wesen geschlagen. „Es gibt keine schnellen Lösungen für tiefsitzende Probleme.“

Soviel Selbsterkenntnis hatte die Ärztin jenem Wesen, das nichts lieber tat, als in seiner Arroganz seine Scherze zu treiben gar nicht zugetraut – auf der anderen Seite hatten sich Qs vermeintliche Spiele nachträglich häufig als unerwartet ernst erwiesen und ihnen ein ums andere Mal eine wichtige Lektion gelehrt.

Freundlich klopfte die Ärztin Q auf die Schulter.

„Wenn Sie das erkannt haben, dann haben Sie schon viel gelernt! Es ist wichtig zu respektieren, dass Q ihren eigenen Willen hat, auch wenn das möglicherweise bedeutet, zu akzeptieren, dass sie eigene Wege gehen will.“

Q verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich soll also nicht um sie kämpfen, sie nicht umwerben, nicht alles tun, damit sie zu mir zurückkommt?“

Beverly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, denn damit ginge es nur wieder um _Ihre_ Bedürfnisse und nicht um die von Q.“

Q schnaubte und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Überraschend weise Worte aus dem Mund einer so niederen Lebensform…“

„Stets zu Diensten, Q!“

Beverly zwinkerte und das Wesen zwinkerte zurück.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben damit all meine Fragen beantwortet.“ Q deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Und damit wäre ich Ihnen, so ungern ich das zugeben mag, zu Dank verpflichtet.“

Abwehrend hob Beverly die Hände.

„Alles bloß das nicht! Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht.“ Sie dachte an das letzte Mal, als Q glaubte, eine Schuld bezahlen zu wollen. Es hatte für alle Beteiligten im Sherwood Forest geendet.

„Wir werden sehen!“ Damit war Q in einem grellen Lichtblitz verschwunden. Ermattet ließ sich Beverly auf die noch immer vorhandene Bank sinken und atmete aus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Last eines ganzen Jahres fiele von ihr ab – sosehr hatte sie der Austausch mit Q angestrengt. Und doch war sie zufrieden – es war, als ob es ihr gelungen war, zu ihm durchzudringen. Zudem war es dieses Mal geschehen, ohne dass Schiff und Besatzung etwas Nennenswertes zugestoßen wäre. Sie konnte zufrieden sein!

Als Q durch die unendlichen Weiten des Alls zog, ließen ihn die Aussagen einer gewissen Menschenfrau namens Beverly Crusher nicht los. Während er sich überlegte, wie er Q nun gegenübertreten sollte, packte ihn die Neugier und er sah nach, was Jean-Luc und Kathy gerade so trieben. Er war wenig überrascht, sie beide beim Liebesspiel mit ihren Partnern anzutreffen. Tief in seinem Innersten beneidete Q diese vier Menschen um die Innigkeit und Vertrautheit, die diese mit ihren Partnern teilten, auch wenn er sich dies zunächst nicht eingestehen wollte. Und so wollte er ihnen allen ein Geschenk machen…

Kathy würde von seinem Geschenk wohl erst in einigen Tagen erfahren, aber wenn sie sich so dringend mit Chuckles fortpflanzen wollte, so sorgte Q nun dafür, dass dieses schnell geschah. Was Beverly Crusher hingegen betraf…

„Meine Güte, Jean-Luc!“ hörte Q sie stöhnen. „Du hast aber heute eine Ausdauer.“


End file.
